What Pack?
by Tjin
Summary: a Response to the Question "Why the hell did the Shaman choose a 'Pack' animal"
1. What Pack?

============================================================================ ===  
  
Xander was at the Zoo with three women... or he would be if they hadn't disappeared.  
  
Thinking back Xander smiled at the pleading needed for Dawns class teacher to allow her to go with him and Buffy instead of to the museum with the rest of her class.  
  
Xander sighed for a second as he looked at the sign post pointing out the directions to the Hyena house and Elephant habitat.  
  
Seeing the four class bullies walking up Xander let the smile slip back into place.  
  
Kyle grinned as the group moved towards Xander "ooh look, its Xander and all his friends" he mocked as the others Snickered.  
  
Xander smiled his best 'Shit eating' Grin and threw his arm the over air as if draping it across someone's shoulder "Yup me and bob go back a looooooong way" he said before looking at the air above his arm then back at the group "Bob thinks your boring" he said with a smirk before letting the arm drop.  
  
"That's Funny" Tor commented as he looked at the others and grinned "Do you ever wonder why nobody cool ever wants to hang out with you?"  
  
Xanders face took on an image of pure shock as he gasped "ooh my god... I was just thinking the same thing about you" before he smirked and looked at the other three.  
  
Heidi sneered as the group walked past "Careful, 'Bob' might beat you up" she said with sarcasm as the group moved off for easier targets.  
  
Watching them go Xander turned back at the sound of running feet and smiled at the small brunet Summers running down the walking path with Willow and Buffy close behind.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, where ya been? I mean I stop to say 'Hi' to uncle Rory as he cleans the penguin cage and everyone pulls a David Copperfield on me." he said as the youngest Summers throws her arms around and smiles up at him.  
  
Willow glared at Dawn as she hugged Xander while Buffy shrugged and answered "I took Dawn and Willow to see the Zebra's mating."  
  
Willow looked up and smiled "Yeah you missed it, it was like the Heimlich, but with stripes!" she answered as Buffy pulled Dawn away from Xander.  
  
Xander stared at them in shock before throwing his head back and wailing "Ooh for the love of dog WHY!" he lamented as he dropped to his knees and hung his head "Now I will never gain my lifelong hope of seeing a striped Heimlich" he moaned before looking back at the three girls and grinning "But somehow I'll find the strength to continue"  
  
Dawn grinned and grabbed his hand as he stood up "Come on Xander, lets go see the Fish exhibit" she said as Buffy moaned.  
  
Xander stared at the blond and oddly "What's up Buffy, you don't sound exited" he said as Buffy returned the odd look.  
  
"Xander, there Fishes" she said as the four moved down the walking path.  
  
Xander looked down at Dawn and smiled "You know, I get the feeling Buffy's not in the field trip spirit here"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Well, it's just... It's nothing, I... We used to do the same zoo trip at my old school every year. Same old, same old."  
  
Xander gasped. "Buffy, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class!"  
  
Buffy looked up and nodded her head with a small smile. "You know, you're right! Suddenly the animals look shiny and new."  
  
Xander smiled as he looked at Willow "I Guess she saw something special at the Zebra's." he said and laughed as Willow turned a bright red and Buffy turned around and jabbed a nail into his Chest making him stumble back.  
  
"Xander you're not allowed to talk like that around Dawn." Buffy growled as Xander rubbed the sore spot. "You be careful Mister or I'll tell mom and she won't invite you over for food again." she threatened.  
  
Xander stared in shock at the comment "you... you would black mail me with food?" he said before he thought about the situation for a second "That's just evil Buff, where's a mighty Slayer to Vanquish this evil" he moaned as Dawn just smiled up at him.  
  
"Don't worry Xander, if she does that I'll make sure mom gets the Copies I made of her Diary" she said before hiding behind Xander as Buffy glared in rage.  
  
Willow intercepted the Argument as she tapped on Buffy's shoulder and pointed down the walk. "What are Kyle and his buds doing with Lance?"  
  
Xander turned around to see the last one go into the entrance. "Oh, playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse."  
  
Buffy sighed. "What is it with those guys?"  
  
Willow smiled at being able to stop a fight. "They're obnoxious. Professionally."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, every school has 'em. So, you start a new school, you got your desks, your teachers, some blackboards, and some mean kids."  
  
Buffy sighed and took a step forward. "Yeah, well, I'd better extract Lance before..."  
  
Xander put a hand on her shoulder and interrupted her. "I'll handle it. This job doesn't require actual slaying."  
  
As Xander walked away, Buffy turned to her sister and best friend. "You don't think we should follow?"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Kyle and those guys are jerks, but they're all talk...mostly."  
  
Buffy quickly turned back to face the Exhibit. "Why don't we..."  
  
Willow and Dawn nodded. "Yeah, why don't we?"  
  
They started walking over to the entrance before a zookeeper walked out in front of them. "Oh, hold it, hold it, are you blind, or are you just illiterate?" the man pointed to a sign labeled 'Quarantine: Do Not Enter.'  
  
Buffy looked around quickly for a way to escape. "Oh, w-we were just going to..."  
  
The zookeeper shook his head and turned the girls around. "You're not going in there. Anyone that does is in a world of trouble."  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "Why is it off-limits?"  
  
The zookeeper pointed back to the sign. "It's quarantine. We just got these Jaguars in from Africa, so keep out" The man leaned forward and whispered menacingly. "Even if they whisper your name."  
  
Buffy and Willow exchanged looks "What are you talking about?"  
  
The zookeeper sighed and walked alongside her back to the main walkway. "The Incan Shaman texts write that the Black Jaguars are capable of understanding human speech. They are very protective of each other, especially there cubs. They say they follow you into your dreams and learn you darkest secrets and fears. At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person whispering words to draw them away. Once they separate him, they trail them along, always out of reach until you're so lost and confused no one can hear you. Then they move in and..." The man snapped his fingers together before smiling and walking off.  
  
Buffy looked back at Willow before the two shake off the feeling crawling up there spine "Now Dawn don't have any nightmares tonight or mom will" Buffy stopped as she looked around "Willow, where's Dawn?"  
  
==  
  
Lance walked tentatively up to the guardrail and bars separating the Feline exhibit. He turned around to face the group. "I don't see any Jaguars."  
  
A loud growl emanated from behind him. Lance screamed spun around, nearly tripping himself. "Okay! Now we've seen it."  
  
The Leopards growled and walked slowly towards them as a large Black Panther stepped up on the rock and got comfortable. One of the girls stepped forward and said, "Awww, he's so cute!"  
  
Kyle and the Tor walk up on opposite sides of Lance. "I think they look hungry. What do you think Tor?"  
  
The other brunette nodded. "Yep, I think they need a snack."  
  
Both lunge at Lance and grab him by the arms and shoulders. Lance screamed. "NO!!!!"  
  
Tor covered Lance's mouth from behind with one of his hands. "Here Kitty Kitty Kitty!"  
  
Lance tried to fight back but was overpowered by the two larger teens.  
  
One of the Girls smiled and shouted. "Its okay, Auntie Rhonda's got a little treat for you!"  
  
The two guys smirk and drag him up the steps. Stepping over the guard rails they press him up against the bars. "Ow! Stop it! It's not funny!"  
  
"Let him go assholes!" Xander growled from the entrance as he stormed in and stepped over the railing as Tor shoved Lance away and Kyle glared at Xander.  
  
The large cats seemed to be getting nervous as the paced back and forth while the large Black Panther just sat on a rock and stared at the teens.  
  
Kyle smirked as Tor joined him by his side. He turned back to Xander. "What, you think you wanna play hero?"  
  
Xanders reply was cut off by a scream as Rhonda pulled Dawn out of the shadows.  
  
"Well look what we have here, a snack before the main course" she leered as Kyle and Tor moved between Xander and her.  
  
Xander glared past the two men at Rhonda as Dawn struggled to escape, he had just resigned himself to a futile attack on the two in an attempt to free Dawn when a heavy cough from behind him drew his attention away.  
  
Turning around Xander looked into the eyes of the Hugh panther as it sat on the rock watching the altercation. With a heavy pressure Xander felt something else enter his body.  
  
He was unable to stop it as he turned around and glared at the three. 


	2. What Pack 2

Xander stared at the two that where challenging him. A challenge he  
  
would ignore except for the queen they where protecting.  
  
A queen that was threatening a cub of His' Pride.  
  
With a growl Xander stepped forward and slammed the palm of his hand  
  
into Tor's forehead. Forcing the teenager to lose his balance and  
  
tumble to the ground.  
  
Kyle reacting faster then Xander expected connected with a heavy  
  
right.  
  
Turning the impact into a spin Xander returned with a heavy back hand  
  
across Kyle's face, grabbing the back of Kyle's shirt as he stumbled  
  
away and threw him backwards against the cage bars.  
  
As he rebounded off the bars Kyle was doubled over by Xander kneeing  
  
him in the gut before the air rushed out of his lungs as he was  
  
thrown over the guardrail.  
  
Turning back to Tor as he rose Xander started to circle around in the  
  
close confines between the railing and bars.  
  
Spinning around the heavy kick Tor launched Xander snapped a kick  
  
onto the back of Tor's knee as it descended.  
  
As Tor stumbled back rubbing his leg Xander stalked closer, ducking  
  
under the first swing Xander grabbed the second.  
  
Smiling for a moment Xander threw the arm to the side, forcing Tor to  
  
spin as well.  
  
Xander was waiting as he tried to spin around and swing. Ducking  
  
under the clumsy haymaker Xander stood rabidly and backhanded Tor  
  
into the cage.  
  
As he stepped back from the now enraged Jaguars he turned in time to  
  
catch the end result of Xander roundhouse kick.  
  
Stumbling back Tor fell over the guardrail and crashed to the ground.  
  
Looking up Xander saw Dawn standing over the unconscious form of  
  
Rhonda as Heidi held a bleeding nose.  
  
Carefully hopping over the rail himself Xander checked the pulses of  
  
Tor before moving over to Kyle who was just regaining his breath.  
  
Putting his foot on the young mans chest Xander applied a bit of  
  
weight to the already heavy breathing of the young man.  
  
"Understand this, you are nothing to me. I will have no regrets about  
  
removing your worthless addition from the species if you ever touch  
  
one of My' girls again." He growled before stepping back he turned  
  
on the downed man and walked over to Dawn.  
  
Dawn smiled as she watched the Prime deal with the threats before  
  
walking over to her.  
  
"You okay?" Xander asked simply as Dawn lowered her head and nodded.  
  
Xander smiled before rubbing his hand down her cheek and smiling at  
  
her. "Come on, let's rejoin the pride before the queens get upset"  
  
Smiling the two walked out of the now quite Jaguar house.  
  
--  
  
"Buffy did you notice anything weird about Dawn this afternoon?"  
  
Willow asked as they moved through the press of people in the Bronze.  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at her friend for several seconds as if she  
  
had just grown another head. "We are talking about the same Dawn here  
  
right?"  
  
Willow nodded slowly "Y-yeah, I mean I thought she was going to punch  
  
Miss Wockenfuss before" She paused as she thought about it "Before  
  
Xander gave her that look."  
  
Buffy just shrugged as they sat at a table "I didn't notice a look,  
  
But then again I'm not as Hyper-aware of him as ooh, say for Example  
  
you"  
  
"Hyper-Aware?" Willow asked slightly confused as she sat across from  
  
Buffy.  
  
Buffy shrugged again as she rested her chin on her hand "Well, I'm  
  
not constantly monitoring his health, his moods, his Blood Pressure"  
  
She said pointedly as Willow perked up.  
  
"One Thirty over Eighty" She said as she smiled again as Buffy  
  
started to laugh.  
  
"You got it bad girl." She said shaking her head slightly.  
  
Willow got a far away look as she thought about Xander again "H-he  
  
makes my head go tingly, you know what I mean?" she asked.  
  
Buffy thought about it "I Dimly recall" she said as Willow smiled.  
  
"But it hasn't happened to you lately?" willow pressed as Buffy  
  
looked back at her food and shrugged.  
  
"Not of late." Lied as she picked at her food.  
  
"Not even for a Dangerous and mysterious' older man who's leather  
  
jacket your wearing right now?" willow interrogated.  
  
Buffy looked around for a way out "Goes with the shoes" she defended  
  
as Willow smiled.  
  
"Come on, Angel pushes your buttons, you know he does." She stated as  
  
Buffy got a far away smile.  
  
"I suppose some girls might find him good looking..." she trailed off  
  
as willow continued to stare. "If they have eyes, all right he's a  
  
honey but..." she thought about it for a minute. "It's just, he's never  
  
around, and when he is all he wants to talk about is Vampires, I-I  
  
just can't have a relationship with..."  
  
Willow interrupted as she sat up and smiled "There he is!"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Xander" Willow responded with a sigh.  
  
Xander moved through the crowd with ease. "Girl's" He said Smiling as  
  
he moved around the table. "Sorry I'm late I just... forgot we were  
  
going to be here" he lied as he thought about the last thirty minutes  
  
he had spent curled up in front of the space heater.  
  
Willow smiled as Xander swallowed a Chunk of Buffy Bread. "Xander you  
  
still want me to help you with Geometry tomorrow?" she asked as  
  
Xander swallowed the bread and half a glass of Coke. "We can work  
  
after class?"  
  
Xander nodded as he choked down the food and stared at it for a  
  
second. "What is this?" he asked as poked the bread with a finger.  
  
"Well it Was' my Croissant" She muttered as she handed him a napkin.  
  
"Great" he muttered as he wiped his mouth. "We get bird food." He  
  
said glancing around as more people walked by.  
  
"Xander are you okay? Did I do something?" Xander heard Willow ask as  
  
the Pheromones warned him of heavy emotions from her.  
  
"No I'm just, Restless" he muttered as he looked about again.  
  
"Well we could go to the ice-cream place" Willow suggested as Xander  
  
looked at her strangely.  
  
Thinking about it for a second Xander shrugged "nhaa... how about  
  
Coffee?" Xander asked as Willow perked up.  
  
The Espresso Pump closes in an hour or T-there's always Starbucks"  
  
She offered as he nodded.  
  
"Let's go, you coming Buff?" he asked as Buffy looked at the two  
  
strangely.  
  
"No, I think I'll just hang here for a bit. But you two go and have  
  
fun." She said as Willow smiled and jumped up.  
  
"Come on Xan."  
  
As the two walked out Buffy shook her head before she got back up to  
  
re-order her food. 


	3. What Pack 3

Willow read from the book as she tried to explain it to Xander. "The bisector of a vertex is the line that divide's the angle at that vertex into two equal parts." She said triumphantly before looking up at Xander as he lay asleep in the sun. "Xander, XANDER!" she shouted as Xander sat up with a start and dropped the book.  
  
"Wha? Ummm... yeah with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse." He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to pick up the book again.  
  
"Come on Xander you had this last week." Willow asked confused as Xander looked back down at the book.  
  
"But, it's all just a big blur, how come I need to know this anyway?" he groaned as he tried to get comfortable and collect as much sunlight as possible.  
  
"Because if you don't you'll fail math." She tried as she watched Xander shift about some more.  
  
Xander for his part just shrugged. "Tell me again WHY that should bother me?"  
  
"You remember, you fail math you flunk out of school and you end up working as the guy at the pizza place that sweeps the floor and says Hey kids where's the cool parties this weekend.' We've been through this." Willow tried as she noticed Xander was fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Like I'd really hate to have that job WITHOUT a diploma." He muttered as he tried to get comfortable again, finally giving up he stood and stretched before yawning, "Aah well, don't worry about it wills. I'm gonna go get some sleep."  
  
--  
  
Xander stopped outside the school doors as movement inside caught his eye. Looking in he saw the blond Queen with a pig in her arms as she walked into the class room. Well... looks like dinners been servedhe thought before moving towards class.  
  
--  
  
Xander held the ball as he tried to ignore the senseless droning of the older male and instead focused on listening to the heartbeat of the Red Queen. I'm glad I was able to switch teams.he thought with a grin as he glared at the still recovering Kyle and his Dogs' as he had dubbed them. As the sharp whistle pierced his ears Xander stepped back with the others.  
  
At the second whistle Xander launched the ball and smiled as it hit Kyle on the side of the head before it rebounded into Tor. No one hurts my Queens.he thought to himself before focusing on the game again.  
  
Slipping under a shot from Rhonda Xander intercepted a shot aimed at Willow before launching it back at Heidi.  
  
Checking the two he quickly realized the Blond queen was capable of protecting herself. that means the red queen is my focus.he realized before he stepped in front of Willow.  
  
It was ten seconds later he realized that was harder then he thought as three of the eight remaining opponents launched at him and Willow.  
  
Grabbing one from midair while kicking one aside Xander used the one he had captured to deflect the third before sending the newly acquired ball back towards its previous owner.  
  
Spinning around another shot Xander spared a moment to glance at his team in worry as Buffy, Willow and himself where the only member's remaining.  
  
That moment cost him as he turned back in time to see a hard shot impact Willow and send her limping off the field.  
  
Looking back Xander saw the grinning Rhonda sneer at Willow.  
  
Snatching a ball from the ground Xander took a step forward and launched his shot as a pitcher would a fastball, Rhonda turned back just as the ball impacted with her forehead sending her to the ground.  
  
As the whistle blew again Xander glared at Kyle's Queen as she stood up with a large red mark on her forehead.  
  
"Harris to the bench." The couch ordered before turning back as Buffy finished off the rest of the other team.  
  
Xander sat beside Willow as he grinned at Kyle and the others. No one hurts my Queens.he thought to himself as he followed the others to the showers.  
  
--  
  
Xander had just gotten dressed when a heavy impact on his shoulder spun him around with a snarl.  
  
Larry grinned as he pulled his shirt on. "So Harris, you seem to be getting along better with Rosenberg." He said with a grin before leaning against a locker. "So come on Harris, is she putting out ye..."  
  
His comment was cut off by a feral growl as Xanders fist impacted his jaw and spun him around.  
  
Snapping a kick to the back of Larry's legs he dropped the larger jock to his knees before slamming his head into the locker.  
  
As Larry slumped over Xander looked around the gathered students and growled again. "Listen to me, NO ONE' hurts my Queens." He snarled before grabbing his bag and heading for lunch.  
  
It was ten minutes later the coach found Larry lying in the showers.  
  
--  
  
"Mister Harris." Fluttie shouted as he stormed across the quad to towards the Scoobies. "Mister Harris I want an explanation about why you where seen staring into Herbert's room an hour ago? Now I don't know what's going on with you today Alexander but I want Herbert returned." He demanded as Xander stared at him.  
  
"Principle Fluttie I don't know WHAT your talking about but I don't know a Herbert, well except for Herbert Franklin from Biology." He said with a shrug before holding out his sandwich. "And I would want you to shoot me if I was caught staring in his room. Ham Sandwich?"  
  
"My office Mister Harris... NOW!"  
  
Xander shrugged as he dropped the sandwich into the bag. "Sorry  
  
Wills, Buffy I'll see you in the library whenever I get out of this." He said before moving towards the offices with a red-faced fluttie behind him. 


	4. What Pack 4

Xander sat in the wood back chair as Principle Fluttie paced behind his desk.  
  
"Mister Harris I don't understand how you could do a thing like this. And to a little pig, and yesterday at the zoo Kyle and his bunch of miscreants accused you of beating them up, I doubted them at the time." The older man sat down behind his desk before he leaned forward. "But today, after gym the coach came to me and reported you intentionally tried to hurt one of the other players and after that he found Larry knocked out near your locker. And then THIS." His voice rose as he stood and started to pace again.  
  
Xander watched for several heartbeats before he shrugged. "Sir I don't know anything about a pig other then watching you and Buffy putting it into a cage." He said as the principle sat down in his chair again.  
  
"And as for the zoo yesterday, the Jaguar cage was off limits when I saw them bring Lance in there." He said before shrugging again. "I went in and got lance away from Kyle and Tor."  
  
Principle Fluttie nodded "That's what Lance said. But about in Gym today, Alexander I don't know what Rhonda did to make you react the way you did but I want you to know that IF it happens again, I will put it on your record." He said before smiling "And as for Larry... no one is pointing any fingers and Larry said he just fell down so you're free to go Mister Harris." He stopped Xander before he reached the door. "I don't know what's going on Alexander but if you're having problems the counselor or myself is always here." He said with a smile.  
  
With a smile and a nod, "Thank you, sir," Xander left the office and headed for the library.  
  
--  
  
Xander stopped outside the library as he listened to the argument going on inside.  
  
"You mean he's always sleeping, dressing in darker cloth's, starting fights with everyone who beat him up as a child and staring at Willow all the time?" he heard Giles say as they walked about the library.  
  
"It's bad isn't it?" Buffy says as she followed Giles about as he puts books on the shelves.  
  
Giles stops for a second and thinks "It horrible, he's hit puberty, you'll have to kill him of course."  
  
"Giles this is serious." Buffy whined as Giles cleaned his glasses.  
  
With an affronted look Giles returned his glass and stared at her. "Of course it is, most males go through it in their early teens."  
  
Buffy's response was stopped at the sound of Xander collapsing on the floor in shock.  
  
"Xander, What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise as she saw Xander lying by the door.  
  
Xander stared at Giles from the floor for several seconds before looking at Buffy. "He's evil, quick Buffy slay him." He deadpanned as Giles tapped his fingers on the reception desk and smiled.  
  
Xander turned back to Giles with a suspicious look. "Okay a hit like that while I was here to hear it, who are you and what have you done with G- Man."  
  
Before Giles could respond they where interrupted again as Willow crashed through the door and tripped over with Xander and hits the floor with an "Oof!"  
  
Xander quickly scrambled to his feet as he helped the out of breath Willow up.  
  
"T-they found him.' Willow got out before noticing Xander's close proximity and smiling.  
  
Giles lost the smile quickly and frowned at her comment. "Found who, Willow?"  
  
Willow looked back at Giles with a start. "What? Ohh, Herbert, they found Herbert, or at least... parts of him."  
  
--  
  
After the commotion died down Xander returned to the scene of the crime, looking at where the pile of bones were found under the tree, looking up at it, Xander glanced around for witnesses before jumping to the first branch, climbing the tree Xander moved around it sniffing the air.  
  
It was slow going working through the old smells of people and 'Things' that had climbed the tree over the years, most of them faded by the driving rains while some had been eclipsed entirely by other smells, Growling to himself he continued to work his way up the tree.  
  
With a grin he finally found one with pig's blood on it and for several seconds he debated going for help before shrugging and dropping lightly to the ground and following the scent.  
  
--  
  
It was two blocks later he got close enough to identify the person by the smell and with a growl moved faster in pursuit.  
  
He finally found her lying in the sun in the park, with a slight growl he moved around till he was downwind and moved foreword slowly.  
  
Dawn's first warning that someone was there was when the sun was blocked by a shadow a half-second before a heavy hand gripped her around the neck and forcefully lifted her from the ground. The snarl died on her lips as she opened her eyes to the sight of a snarling Prime.  
  
Xander barely contained the urge to hurt the young Queen. "What the hell were you thinking?" he snarled as Dawn struggled in his grip in a futile attempt to get loose.  
  
"Was tired so I thought I would sleep." Dawn said simply.  
  
Xander stared at her for several seconds before dropping her to the ground with a growl. "Not that. Well not JUST that, what where you thinking eating the pig?" he growled as he paced back and forth. "Then you come straight here where anyone can see, lie in an easily approached position and go to sleep in the open? And look at you, you still have the blood on your lips." He growled before sitting down and holding his head. "Okay listens close, go wash yourself and make sure NO ONE sees you, then get back here and... damn it your supposed to be in class and someone is definitely going to notice you're missing."  
  
Dawn smiled as she hugged him "I can say I was with you." She said before Xander pushed her back and glared at her.  
  
"No because I was with Willow in class." He said before thinking about it a second. "Okay you felt sick so you tried to call your mom and then went home, that means after you get clean you go back to your den and STAY THERE." He finished before getting to his feet and storming back to school.  
  
--  
  
He had made it back to school and was headed for his class through the empty halls when he picked up the sound of the Vice-Principle's shoes coming his way, looking around Xander jumped to the top of a line of lockers before jumping to the moulding above the double doors.  
  
Watching the Snyder creature walk by underneath, he sneered at it for a second before dropping lightly to the ground and looking after him for a moment, he switched directions and headed for the library.  
  
Looking through the small circular window Xander watched Giles for several seconds before the older man went into the back with his teacup.  
  
He knew it took five minutes for Giles to make tea; slipping into the now empty library Xander went over behind the circulation desk and grabbed a small key.  
  
Opening the Cage was relatively easy, finding the right book on the other hand proved more difficult than he expected. He was rapidly approaching his five minute deadline when he flipped open a book and smiled.  
  
When Giles came back out he failed to notice the key was slightly out of place and the missing book titled 'Aztec & Incan Ceremonies.' 


	5. What Pack 5

Xander was walking down the hall the next morning when he was greeted with the sight of Larry blocking Willow's path, moving up behind him, Xander listened to the Jock's attempts at a 'conversation'.  
  
"Come on Rosenberg, that Harris punk ain't worth your time." The school quarterback said as he looked Willow up and down. "A bit of makeup and some new clothes and I can get you in with the Cordettes."  
  
Larry's world shuddered as the blow to the back of the neck forced him to his knees.  
  
Xander growled as he slammed the jocks head into a locker again. This time as the large quarterback collapsed Xander rolled him over.  
  
Willow watched as Xander folded the large football player's arms over his chest and knelt on the arms, forcing the air out of Larry's lungs before he gripped the large jock's throat in a grip that kept any more oxygen from entering.  
  
Xander let out a snarl of rage when he was lifted from the pitiful excuse for a threat and his arms held at his side in a bear hug.  
  
His struggles ceased when he caught a scent of the blonde queen. Growling to himself Xander realized she was too strong for him to force his way out. "Let me down." He growled as he saw the light start to come back in Larry's eyes.  
  
Buffy held Xander as she moved backwards away from the downed football player. "Xander you where trying to KILL him!"  
  
--  
  
Giles looked up as Buffy burst into the library carrying an enraged Xander. "Good lord Buffy put him down this instant." Giles admonished as Buffy practically threw Xander into a chair and glared at him.  
  
"Okay Xander I want some answers NOW!" the slayer said "You've been acting really strange and I want to know why, I also want to know why you reacted to Rhonda yesterday and then Larry today."  
  
Giles looked between the two of them for a second before interrupting. "E- Excuse me but what's going on here?"  
  
Xander growled to himself as he pulled out a book and threw it on the table. "Page one eighteen."  
  
"Xander this is one from my private collection." Giles said as he looked up at the empty seat the young man had been seated in mere seconds earlier before turning the book to the requested page, after reading about halfway through, Buffy saw him pale visibly before looking up at her. "Buffy I believe you should find Alexander with all hast." He said in a near whisper and waited for his charge to leave before looking back at the page of animal possessions and most importantly the Black Panther Possession circled.  
  
--  
  
Xander growled to himself as he hurried through the now empty halls of Sunnydale High Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. How the hell could you let yourself get caught by those two.he growled to himself as he turned the corner to the large double doors to the outside.  
  
And collided with the creature that had taken the name of Snyder.  
  
"Mister Harris I intend to have you arrested for..." any further comment was cut off by the elbow strike to the side of the head that sent the Vice- Principle to the ground.  
  
Shit, why can't I catch one break. Just one.he grumbled before stepping over the unconscious form and out the doors into the bright sunlight of California.  
  
--  
  
Buffy ran around the corner and crashed into the rising Vice-Principle and sent the two of the sprawling across the floor.  
  
"Miss Summer, I don't remember what happened but I'm sure YOU had something to do with it." He growled as he stood up and brushed himself off as he tried to ignore the headache. The Mayor will definitely be annoyed with this development.he thought as he marched the slayer towards the principles office and wondered if his boss had dealt with the Shaman yet. 


	6. What Pack 6

Xander growled as he walked into the school and headed for the principal's office.

Ignoring the small crowd of kids sitting in front of the office Xander opened the door and smiled. "Miss Wockenfuss? I need to speak to you, if you don't mind." He said as the tired woman looked up at him and sighed.

"Alexander, do you realize my daily amount of heartburn medication has decreased to five adult dosages a day since you left Sunnydale Middle School?" The woman asked rhetorically before nodding and offering the seat to the young man she had seen on a daily basis years earlier.

Declining the seat, Xander sighed. "Miss Wockenfuss I'm here to pick up Dawn Summers." He said as the older principal pulled a file out and looked through the names.

"Your name is on the list, Alexander, but... I need to know why she needs to be picked up and a call from her parent or guardian before I can release her into your custody."

Nodding Xander pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over. "Dawn was feeling sick yesterday and Mrs. Summers managed to get her an appointment for a checkup today." He said as his school year nemesis read the forged document for a moment before nodding.

"Very well Alexander, please follow me and we'll get you on your way." She said as she stood up and walked out of the office.

Buffy growled as she stormed back into the library complaining about the screening processes for the school allowing evil trolls in when Giles exited his office with a cup of tea.

"Buffy? Did you find Xander?" he asked hurriedly as he set the tea down and went for another book.

Growling Buffy sat down and pouted "No, and I got detention as well so I won't be able to find him for at least an hour after school." She growled as she thought of all the damage she would do to Xander once she got her hands on him. "Did you find out what's gotten into him?"

Taking off his glasses Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to will away the headache before replacing the glasses. "I-It would seem that Xander has been possessed by an animal spirit of some sort." He said as looked over another book carefully. "Unfortunately it seems this was slightly more than a primal possession as this is a type of Shaman blood magic... to return him to his proper self we need Xander and the Shaman to do the release spell." Giles said as he ruffled through a stack of papers. "I will speak to principle Fluttie about your detention, I need you out there looking for Xander and the Shaman, before something very bad happens."

Sighing Buffy stood and paused for a second. "Giles, what do we tell Willow?"

Running his hand through his hair Giles sighed heavily. "Until we find out what's going on we tell her nothing, no need to concern her with matters beyond her control."

Nodding, Buffy left the library again before Giles went into the back for more tea.

Xander shuddered as he threw off twelve years of abuse and he finished packing, heading down the stairs.

Outside Dawn waited for him before the two headed for South America, but first he had unfinished business.

Moving over to the bloated form as it lay in the recliner Xander growled softly. "Twelve years you've been the bane of my existence." He whispered as he knelt beside the unconscious dunk. "Twelve years you've tormented me and made my life into a living nightmare, well no more Anthony for today is judgment day... and you have been found wanting."

Running his hand across the greasy forehead, Xander forced the images and nightmares of the last twelve years of his life to replay inside the mind of Anthony Harris. "Your sentence shall be incarceration inside the most secure and terrible prison in which any being can be placed." He said as the form sunk into a deep coma. "I sentence you to a year within the terrors of your own mind."

Sneering at the still form, Xander stood and wiped his hand on the cleanest area of the man's shirt before hefting his pack and heading for the door.

Looking back at the man that had been his father Xander sighed. "Let's hope you learn something from your time." He said before walking out into the bright California sunshine.

They where almost there.

Two blocks to the bus station and they would be on their way to the safety of the South American jungle.

Xander glared at the three beings blocking his way to safety as the last call for the bus floated over the air to them and the three demons sneered.

"Boss wants you now." The first and probably smartest growled out before pointing to Dawn. "You come or we kill small one." He said as Xander pulled Dawn behind him.

Looking the three over Xander decided the odds of him surviving a head on attack were less then stellar.

Sighing in defeat, Xander made a choice. "One second," he said before turning to Dawn. "Run and find the blond and red Queens." He said with as much authority as he could before shoving Dawn back down the road and spinning on the three demons. "Now, you'll learn not to threaten my queens."

Xander's head hurt as his vision slowly swam back into focus and he vaguely recalled the fight.

Looking over at the two remaining demons Xander chuckled as they growled at him and continued wrapping the first one in what appeared to be strips of flesh.

Growling as he sat up Xander pulled on the chain attached to his arm idly as he gauged the strength of it before moving over closer to the wall and leaning up against it. "So, LY brothers, HOME and UG, who's your boss?" he said to the two demons as they continued to wrap their friend and ignored him completely.

Sighing to himself Xander tried not to put too much weight on his left side as his ribs protested being moved. Great, this is going to be a witty conversation,he thought before the two lowered the third into a hollow point in the rock and knelt before it.

Xander watched with a smile as first one, and then the other slipped into a type of trance as they mumbled in an arcane language.

Looking around carefully Xander felt the pull of the sleeping moment before he slipped into the dreams of the two demons.

yeah, this is going to be interesting.he thought before the cloud of sleep fell over him.


	7. What Pack 7

Xander blinked away the fog as he desperately tried to focus on the figure standing in the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" he spit out as the figure scrubbed his hands with a wet wipe before stepping into the light with a saccharine smile.

"Good evening, I'd shake your hand, but seeing the lack of sanitary cleaning in the area I think I'll just settle for a polite nod."

Staring at the figure, Xander pulled on the chains again and sighed before looking back as the guy spoke again in a rant.

"Why is it always caves? I do have a nice condominium not four blocks from here, fully furnished, central air and heating, free range children and even an indoor pool." He said before looking at the two demons that are chanting. "My my, you actually managed to kill one? That IS interesting." He said before looking back at Xander. "In all the years I've used them no one has managed to kill one of them, and save for their unhygienic practices they've been very useful." He said before looking back at Xander.

"Oh my gosh, where does my mind go? Introductions are necessary of course. I am Richard Wilkins the Third and I serve you!" He said with a used car salesmen smile as he pointed at Xander. "I don't know, that just doesn't work, I swear I haven't had a good public relations slogan since I had Percy fed to that Polgatha demon… ohh it must have been fifteen years ago."

"Are you really that obsessed with hearing yourself speak or is this some sort of psychological torture?" Xander asked before a blinding pain erupted in the back of his skull.

Letting his hand drop, the Mayor slowly shook his finger at the young man in front of him. "It's not polite to interrupt your elders." He admonished before pacing slowly in front of Xander. "I mean, what has the world come to I ask you? Violence, drugs, rampant sex and those Backstreet Boys." He said with a slight shudder before turning back to Xander.

"But enough about the state of degradation we now live in and down to business, How would you like to work for me?" the Mayor said before charging ahead with his offer /You have to be an aggressive seller after all.\\ he thought as he continued. "We have a 401(k), Housing, Dental, full medical and we offer complete access to several retirement homes or orphanages (If something fresher is to your liking.) And if you act now I'll even throw in this little firebrand I caught playing hooky from school." He said before shaking his finger at Dawn. "Take this as a warning and remember you can't put a value on a good education." He said before brightening. "Alan, write that down, I want to use it in next month's education reform bill."

Xander stared at the insane Mayor for several seconds before shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. "I hope you don't take this too personally, but FUCK YOU!" Xander screamed before collapsing to his knees in pain.

"Now now, watch your language, especially around impressionable youngsters." The Mayor admonished before releasing the spell with a flick of his hand and looking back at Dawn. "So sorry about that, I had no idea he was going to use such profanity. I do hope that didn't leave any mental scars."

"I've got bigger words for you than what he said." Dawn growled as one of the Mayor's vampire thugs held her away from physically attacking the ancient politician.

Ignoring the girl, he turns back to Xander. "Ah well, I'll take that as a no, then." The Mayor said before looking at the two demons as they stood up from their brother's corpse. "Kill the child, make him watch, then kill him." He said before turning towards the door.

He stopped halfway there and turned back. "And make sure you clean up afterwards, a clean… lair is a sign of respect in yourself to others."

Xander pulled against the unrelenting chains as he watched the two large demons advance on the cornered cub.

He had almost resorted to breaking his hand in several places to get out of the cuffs when he felt someone grip his arm tightly.

"Quiet, when I get you free run for the exit, I'll save the girl and get her out." Angel whispered as he freed one hand and reached for the other.

With a snarl Xander gripped the remaining chain with both hands and ripped it from the wall.

The two demons turned at the sound to the sight of an enraged Xander charging them with a stunned Angel several feet behind.

Launching himself towards the closest, Xander caught it with a flying clothesline as the opening move to the fight.

Angel gasped when he felt the claws wound his side as he thought about the cost of the coat and shirt and idly realized he would need two or three bags of blood to get back in shape when the shadow fell over him. Looking up at the two he had helped save, a realization hit him, "You're Buffy's sister aren't you." Angel said as Dawn growled at him.

"And you're a Vampire." Xander said before jerking him up by his jacket. "The fact that I'm grateful for your help means you have one minute to come up with a 'water into wine' miracle, or you're nothing more than dust."


	8. What Pack 8

Xander growled as Angelus finished his story. "So you spent the last decade sulking and crying over something you had no control over instead of dealing with the problems you did?" Xander snarled before slamming angel into the cavern wall. "And when you finally decide to help you what, hide in the shadows and spout springtime hi-ku?"

Angel winced as he tried to clear the spots from before his eyes before glaring back at the child. "You have no clue what it's like, the urge to kill, to revel in the pain of others, to…"

His tirade was cut off when he was slammed into the wall again. "Shut the hell up you worthless excuse for a corpse." He snarled before jerking the souled vampire up to his face. "At least a real corpse adds fertilizer to the ground while you, you're not worth the time it would take to dust you." He said before dropping him to the ground and turning toward Dawn. "Go check outside, I don't want the honorable Mayor to decide to make a reappearance," he said.

Angel watched as Buffy's younger sister walked out of the cave, only pausing to glare at him on her way out.

Watching her go, Xander turned back to the vampire and jerked him to his feet. "You've manage to resist the blood lust, that gives you some leeway in my book." Xander growled as he tightened his grip on the vampire and resisted the urge to grin at his grimace of pain. "The darkness stole your life and all you do about it is hide in your cave or crypt or wherever the hell you stay and let others fight." Xander spit out in contempt before shoving Angel away from him. "There's a word for people who cower from the things that scare them." Xander said before looking at the fallen Vampire. "You saved the cub's life, for that I'm going to let you survive, for now." He said before leaning down to look him in the eyes. "But if I ever see you near the cub or one of the queens again I WILL take the time to make your final death painful." He promised before standing up and walking out of the cave.

As Angel tried to regain his breath he heard the distinct voice of the young man drift back to him.

"Sunnydale has no place for cowards, maybe when you grow up you'll be welcomed back."

Sighing, Angel picked himself up off the floor of the cave.  
All the way back to his apartment he thought about what was said. That night the building manager put the apartment back up for rent.

--

Dawn grumbled as she followed the prime into a building, her growling increased slightly at the smells.

Looking down at the cub, Xander stared at her pointedly until the growls subsided into a light grumble. "I know you don't like the smell, but the note said you were going to the doctor and unless you have a doctor's note your mother will kill me." He said pointedly as she shrugged.

"So? You're the prime, no one bothers you." She said looking up at the male.

Smiling to himself Xander leaned over and bumped her with his elbow making her stumble a step. "Prime I may be, but even I never get between a mother and her cub." He said pointedly while taking a seat in the waiting room.

Thinking about it quietly Dawn just nodded at the new information she had.

--

"Dawn? I thought Buffy was walking you home from school." Joyce said in surprise as she opened the door to her youngest daughter.

"MOM, I don't need a babysitter, I'm already thirteen." Dawn whined as Xander grinned behind her.

"It's alright Ms. Summers, Buffy had detention and asked me to bring her home." Xander said with a smile as he congratulated himself on going back to the school before bringing Dawn home.

"Oh, well that complicates things." Joyce said as she steps back to let the two inside. "I was supposed to be at the gallery at three so I'm late already."

Nodding in understanding Xander looked down at Dawn and smiled. "And you need someone to watch Dawn while you're gone?"

"I'd be willing to pay you for your time." Joyce promised as she was once again thankful that Buffy had found such a good friend as quickly as she had. /He's nothing like the mindless drones she used to spend time with at Hemery./

"Ms. Summers, you know I would love to help, but I have to get back and…" Xander trailed off as a scent finally registered. "Is that cookies I smell?" he asked in a distracted voice as Joyce nodded.

He knew he had to leave, had to escape before Buffy found him, but the cookies beckoned and no matter how powerful the spirit possession may be there was only one thing stronger.

"Chocolate chip?" he asked and slumped in defeat as Joyce nodded again, he was hooked.


	9. What Pack 9

Xander and Dawn were fully engrossed in the TV when the front door was jerked open as an enraged slayer stormed into the house before stomping up the stairs shouting for no-one to ask.

Looking up with chocolate smudged faces the two possessed individuals watched the blond's entrance before looking at each other and swallowing the last remnants of there cookies.

Wiping his face Xander looked down at the cub before motioning her to be quiet and silently moving out the door.

Several minutes later Buffy stomped back down the stairs and looked around the house with a scowl. "Hey pain, where mom?" She growled as she spotted her little sister lying on the floor near the TV.

Looking back at the slayer once Dawn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the queen before turning back to the show. "Work." She stated as she wished the older female would take the hint and leave her alone.

Letting her anger drain away to make room for the confusion she looked around again before glaring back at the annoyance that called itself a sibling. "She left you here ALONE!" Buffy stated in shock before scowling at the television. "And why are you watching the Discovery Channel?"

--

Xander moved down the sidewalk as he tried to figure out the next step.

The cub's safety was paramount, as he was the cause of her being in this situation.

They could always jump and run, head for south America and spend their remaining lives in the jungles that called to them.

Shaking his head at the thought, Xander forced down to a secondary consideration, they may feel like one with the jungle but the truth was that their bodies were ruled by this world of concrete and laws.

They could continue as they were, but the strong queen. //Buffy, her name is Buffy.// he forced himself to make the distinction before continuing his thought. Buffy and Giles both knew what was going on and he highly doubted they would just let it slide.

//Besides, the cub is already showing a dangerous bonding with the spirit.// he thought as he remembered the pig. //and to top it all off it seems the honorable mayor Richard Wilkens brings new meaning to the phrase 'Dirty Politician'//

Considering the options the possessed high school student made his decision.

--

Richard Wilkens was asleep, quietly dreaming of all the wonders he had seen in his hundred and twenty years and all he hoped to see in the millennia after his ascension.

Had he been awake the ancient Sorcerer would probably have felt the twisting little strand of another beings consciousness as it wormed it way into his dreams.

Had he been awake he might have stood a chance.

As it was the undisputed ruler of Sunnydale took one shuddering breath as power rushed through his mind before lapsing into a deep coma.

And on another plain the demonic entity Ola'vac screamed in rage as it's access to this dimension was once again blocked by powers greater then it's own.


	10. What Pack 10

He hated this plan, hated it with every fiber of his being. Of all the possible plans he could have come up with this one only slightly beat out jumping in front of a train.

Ignoring the internal scream of the jungle cat, Xander reached out and tapped on the glass. Watching as a soft glow lit up the room behind the curtains, he resisted the urge to run again.

As the curtains were pulled back, Xander blinked at the Scooby Doo pajama's Willow Rosenberg was wearing.

Wiping sleep out of her eyes ,the only daughter of the Rosenberg's looked out the window to verify what she thought she saw. "Xander?" the redhead asked in confusion as her best friend crouched just outside.

Xander waited until she opened the window before smiling at her. "Hey Will, I umm… I need some advice, and so I thought you know, who better than an uber smart redhead." The primal possessed teen said and smiled at her blush. "But since Jean Grey is a comic book character…" he got before Willow's outraged squeak warned him enough to brace for the impact of her fist.

Willow glared at her friend as he rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him before sitting down on the window seat with a huff. "So what did you want to ask?" She said and tried to remain focused as he smiled again.

Xander let the smile linger for a moment longer as he enjoyed the pheromones the red Queen was producing before shaking his head slightly to clear it. "Well, do you remember a few days ago at the…"

Willow, for her part was more than a little shocked at the story that unfolded in the hours leading up to the first light of dawn.

--

Buffy glared at the book as she tried to find any reference to the changes one of her few friends had undergone recently.

She had just flipped the page when a familiar redhead stormed into the library with the subject of their search on her heels.

Sliding out of the chair, Buffy started to charge when she was stopped by a heavy slap to the face.

Holding her cheek, Buffy looked at Willow in shock as her friend glared daggers at her. "Wha…" She managed before she was cut off by the young Jewess.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Willow demanded as she resisted the urge to strike the blonde slayer again. "Something like this happens to MY FRIEND and you don't tell me?" She yelled before taking a breath to regain her composure.

Buffy withered under the glare as she tried to find the right words to explain. "I… He… you couldn't…" Buffy tried before falling back on an age old tactic. "It was Giles' idea." The plan of passing the buck went all the way back to the Garden of Eden.

Willow glared at the flustered librarian before turning back to her only female friend. "I'll get to him soon enough, why didn't YOU tell me?"

Floundering for a moment, Buffy finally hung her head in defeat. "W-we didn't want to worry you." She admitted as Willow's breathing picked up.

"Didn't want to worry me? Did I hear that right you didn't want to WORRY ME!? My best friend is possessed by a large CARNIVORE AND YOU DON'T THINK I SHOULD WORRY?" Willow shouted as the bane of the demonic underworld flinched at her words. "Ooh, I'm sure I had nothing to worry about, despite all the text dealing with this situation ending with the possessed going crazy and EATING PEOPLE, OF COURSE I SHOULDN'T WORRY!"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Giles finally dared enter the conversation. "Y-yes that is a valid point, Miss Rosenberg, but I must confess th-that we had no reason to believe there was any cause for fear." The librarian said before taking a step back at the redhead's glare.

"Oh, so you don't think eating a raw Pig was anything to worry about?" She asked sweetly and grinned as both of her targets reddened in shame.

Behind her, Xander valiantly tried to hide a smirk as his friend ripped into the two, turning at a slight sound, he blinked as the dark haired Queen of Sunnydale High stepped fully into the library.

Coughing lightly to draw her attention, Willow's tirade finally ground to a halt as she noticed Cordelia Chase standing behind her, Cordelia smiled.

"What?" She demanded after several seconds of queen C staring at her.

Blinking to settle her thoughts, Cordelia finally took a step foreword and held out her hand. "Hello I'm Cordellia Chase, I don't think we've met."

Turning away from the two, Xander tried to hold down his laughter as Willow tried to figure out how to respond.

--

On average, eight year olds have very little patience, especially when cooped up in a room while they 'Heal Up' from a bout of sickness.

When these two factors are combined with the spirit possession of a cat, (And a young one at that.) one could hardly blame Dawn Summers for her lack of patience.

As she paced back and forth in her room, Dawn listened to her mother moving about in the kitchen below before sitting back on her bed. The Prime had told her to stay and listen to her mother so that was exactly what she intended to do.

Within minutes she was back to pacing.

Looking at the clock she growled at how little it had moved since she last checked it.

Taking a breath, she sat down on the bed and picked up a large pink bunny the Prime had won for her at the fair not long after they had come to town.

Sniffing it carefully, she tried to pick up any scent of her Prime before setting the pink creature back on the bed and standing up to pace again.

She would not leave the room, she would not leave the room she would NOT leave the room.

Walking over, she opened the window to let some fresh air in before returning to her pacing.

She would not leave, she had promised the Prime, there was nothing that would make her leave this room.

Fifteen minutes later the rustling of the curtains was the only movement in the now empty bedroom.


	11. What Pack 11

Xander lay in the window as the last rays of sunlight warmed him, making him comfortable while the gathered Scoobies worked to find a way to reverse the process. Not that he was interested in getting turned back, but the cub at least needed it because she was beginning to lose herself to the animal. THAT would likely lead to some very embarrassing moments once she became 'Of Age' and followed her nature in seeking a mate. a mate he would then have to kill for touching her, fight off her advances for beating her mate and convincing her that he was not interested in that, then she would just start the process all over again.

It was all very bothersome.

His quiet reflection was interrupted by the obnoxious ringing phone he had been trying to ignore for the last couple of minutes, whoever was on the other side was very interested in getting in touch with someone. Rolling his eyes, Xander got up and made his way to the desk, picking up the phone he briefly considered dropping it back down and hoping whoever it was would get the hint before sighing and bringing the annoyance to his ear

"Yes, Hello? Is anyone there? I need to speak to Buffy, is she available."

"Mrs. Summers?" Xander asked in confusion as the older lady sighed at getting a hold of someone finally.

"Xander, oh thank god is Buffy there? Dawn has run away."

Any further statements were cut off as Xander dropped the phone and left the library with a snarl.

-

Damn it, he should have known, he should have expected this… the cub was as independent as he was and not nearly strong enough to survive being so. Running full out, Xander made it to the Summers household in record time, shaking off the urge to comfort Joyce, instead he took a moment to find the cub's scent before following after the wayward member of his pride. The scent that was mixed with Dawns was also something that interested him.

-

Giles, Buffy and Willow entered the Library and blinked at the empty cage they had locked Xander up in before they left. They had managed to find a cure for the possession, but it required the blood of the caster and the possessed. It was also time sensitive, a condition that was of most concern right now as it left them with less than three hours to find Xander, set up the ceremony and get the blood of the caster and the possessed into the ceremony before the possession became permanent.

Splitting up, the trio went about their work, Willow to get the ceremony prepared, Giles to find the caster and Buffy to find their possessed friend and get him back to the library where he belonged.

-

Xander, for his part, was currently glaring at the Big Cat exhibit with a mixture of anger and fear. The cub had been getting more and more scared as they got closer to this point, someone was waiting inside, someone that had deliberately left him several clues and even went so far as to steal his cub to entice him to this point.

As the scent of the cub's blood drifted out of the building Xander felt his blood start to boil, whoever it was, whatever it was, it was gonna be dead when he got a hold of it.

Taking a deep breath, Xander stalked into the exhibit house.

-

Dick Rash waited impatiently in the circle for the Alpha. The process should be simple enough, he already had the young one, her blood already graced the ground along with the two Jaguars he had worked so hard to get. All he needed was the elder, how the boy managed to get the power he would never know, but now all he needed was to spill the older teen's blood on the floor, mix his own in and hey presto, nobody would ever make fun of his name again.

His internal gloating was interrupted by a near silent cough behind him. Spinning away from the entrance, Dick took a step back in shock from his target before rallying. He didn't know how the boy had managed to get in here without being noticed, but there was no way he had control of the jaguar's powers yet. He was still just a mortal, after all.

-

Giles entered the Zoo house in a rush and skidded to a stop. The corpse of the zookeeper lay on the floor, his blood spilling out around him as Xander knelt in the middle holding his nose as an apologetic Dawn begged him to forgive her.

The watcher's training in the occult was enough that he could feel the rising arcane pressure and far more importantly he could easily tell its target.

Rushing forward, Giles tackled the young girl and curled up around her as the magic build-up finally exploded.

As the nature magic swirled around the room, Giles worked to keep his hands over Dawn's eyes even as he resisted the urge to peek himself. Around them, the spirits of the very world chattered back and forth to each other, from the chattering of monkeys and screeches of birds to the roar of the great predators and buzz of the insects filled the room. The sounds growing and combining to make even more of a cacophony as they worked themselves into a deafening sound unheard since the more primitive ages of man.

In a moment, his own screams joined the sounds when the tattoo on his right arm began to burn as the natural forces consumed the unnatural mark.

The burning seemed to go on forever, he could only imagine what Xander was feeling.

-

Xander sat on the bench and watched the pigeons approach carefully, it had been a week since that fateful day at the Zoo, a week and everything in his life had changed.

"Xander," Willow warned as she noticed Xander tense before the massive cat turned to look at her innocently. "No eating the pigeons, what would the old people do without them?" Willow chastised the Jaguar before Xander coughed and turned back to his lookout.

The Sun was setting and he was almost ready for his nightly patrol with Buffy. He knew he would probably one day get back to his human form, the spirits had been very blunt about that, but they said he needed to 'Learn' before they let him go back. An explanation that was less than helpful, but it at least gave him hope. Currently he was staying with Giles, he doubted Joyce or Sheila would be very accommodating to a large carnivore living with their daughters and that left Giles as the only one with room.

As Willow slowly ran her hands down his spine, Xander felt his muscles tense and relax under her touch and let out a rumbling purr at the contact. So far things had been pretty quiet around town, a situation he was willing to let remain as long as possible. Giles was feeling better than he had in decades and Dawn was back to her own self… of course she now had this obsession with big cats and Shaman magic, but what Sunnydale kid wasn't a bit weird.

As the last rays of the sun disappeared below the horizon, Xander's ears twitched at the slight sound from behind him as Buffy joined the two.

It looked like it was going to be a good night.

-

(A/N) June 7th 2004, an odd combination of sleep deprivation and Caffeine got me wondering... why would the Shaman use a pack animal?

at 6:20am the first chapter of this fic was poster... six years later is finally at an end.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I am sorry for the long wait.


End file.
